


Worlds to Behold: Ada

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Hobson's Choice (1954)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: Ada recognises a face on the street.





	

Ada hurried down the rain-soaked street, clutching her worn shawl around her. Her Johnny was waiting for her to take him his dinner at work, and she'd already been held back by her mam needing the dressings on her leg changed. Not that Ada begrudged helping her mam. How could she, what with her and Johnny still living with her mam, and Mam helping out by looking after the baby?

But that wouldn't help Ada be on time, and Johnny did hate being kept waiting for his dinner.

Another gust of wind blew and Ada huddled her shawl tighter around her. It was little enough protection against the wind in the tiny cramped street they lived on, let alone on the high street with its broad road and set back shops.

A rich businessman passed by on the other side of the street and Ada turned her head to admire his overcoat. It was a fine one - thick and warm with solid-looking buttons down the front. He wouldn't feel the cold.

It wasn't until he stopped and raised his hat to a lady that Ada realised she knew him - or had known him. The Willie Mossop she'd known had never owned an overcoat like that. No, nor had he ever stood with such casual, self-assured ease while talking to a lady.

And she was a lady, Ada realised. It was Mrs. Hepworth. Mrs. Hepworth who owned a large house and a fine-looking carriage she and her daughters used to ride in around Salford while helping the poor.

Ada couldn't have been more surprised if Willie had been talking to Queen Victoria herself.

Her Willie talking to Mrs. Hepworth. It was almost beyond belief. Not that Willie was hers, not anymore. He hadn't been since the day Miss Hobson had taken him away from Ada in order to marry him herself. It had created quite a stir. Ada had found herself pitied for being jilted at the same time as she'd been envied for being cut out by one of Mr. Hobson's daughters. People had treated her differently for a while, as though it made her important for having her man stolen by someone so far above them.

And now, here was Willie, talking to Mrs. Hepworth like he was almost her equal. Why, imagine if Ada had married him. Would she have been on talking terms with Mrs. Hepworth and her daughters? Would she have been nodding quite casually to Mrs. Hepworth in the street while agreeing it wasn't fine weather but happen it'd be brighter tomorrow? Ada felt quite warm with excitement. Her, little Ada Figgins as was, talking to Mrs. Hepworth as if she too was a fine lady.

The church clock struck the hour, and Ada turned and continued down the street with her head held high. What did it matter that her shawl was too thin to keep out the cold or that the wind was whipping up the sides of her skirts? She'd almost been someone!


End file.
